The first FRINGE event
by DontCallMeSweetheart
Summary: What if timetravel was possible and Walter happened to stumble apon it meanwhile Moses is part of the first Fringe event
1. Chapter 1

**The following story is not intended to offend anyone religious but we are doing Judaism in RS and the idea came to me**

**This is my first story so I hope you like it**

That morning…

When he woke all he could think of was strawberry milkshakes. Astrid had taken him out the night before to a little diner where he had had the best milkshake he had ever tasted. He decided he should go and wake up peter to ask him if he was allowed to make some milkshake.

He got to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. Looking down he saw scuff marks on the rug. He sighed but then noticed that they led to the door.

He started to feel a little confused as he thought to himself 'why has peter locked the door. He never does unless…' The thought hit him.

He squealed excitedly. Peter had a girl in there and he had worked it out. He secretly hoped it was agent Dunham because he could just tell their children would be beautiful. He sighed. He could not wait until they got married, with peter in his old purple suit…

He happily walked into the kitchen knowing today would be a good day. He had almost forgotten about the milkshake…

In the lab…

He looked up at the sound of the door to see a slightly flustered agent Dunham walk in. A second later in came peter. Peter saw Walter looking at him and Walter quickly looked away to slurp on his milkshake. "Ah good morning agent Dunham, how was your night?"

She gave peter a quickly confused look before answering, "it was lovely Walter, thank you" and she quickly went over to her office shutting the door quickly, glancing out before sliding down the shutters.

Peter glared at his father "how could you have possibly known?" he said giving Walter a glare that said 'don't do anything like that ever again or I will kill you

'Well son it was pretty obvious' he said as he got back to his strawberry milkshake whilst turning the pages in the book he was currently reading.

That afternoon…

"Yes, I've done it" shouted Walter as he put together the last pieces of, what would look to the naked eye, like a TV remote.

"What have you done now" sighed peter as he walked into the lab out of Olivia's office shortly followed by her herself.

"Well peter using the technology we got from the last case I have built a device that will take you to any specific fringe event so that hopefully we look over them and go back if we need to" he said sounding a bit too excited and talking rather fast even for him. "It could potentially be very dangerous if you were to go back to the same event twice but, it will take you there six hours before it is scheduled to happen"

He beamed at the awe struck faces of Astrid and Olivia but when he saw peter he felt sad. He was looking at him like he had created a horrible weapon and not a time machine.

"Walter give that to me" said peter with a hint of anger in his voice. As Walter saw that he gave peter a pleading look, not wanting to give up on his creation but peter just took a step closer and said "Walter please?, its for your own good"

Walter handed over the machine and peter walked over to the other side of the room just looking at it. Olivia glanced at Walter and then scurried over to talk to peter.

Astrid came over to talk to Walter "Its alright, I'm sure peter just wants to check it's safe" she said with a heart-warming glance.

"I am sure you're right Astrix I just think he under-

BANG…BANG. Two white flashes of light accompanied with two very loud bangs swept over the entire lab. Walter looked up to see both Peter and Olivia stood there in very odd clothes, panting and they were both soaking wet.

"Walter…I think the machine works" said Olivia looking up to see Astrid's and Water's faces staring at them like they had just popped out of the ground "Holy crap"

**Please review so that I can upload the next chapter, I hope you liked it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here comes chapter two, it leaves it on a bit of a cliff hanger but it just explains the other half of the story.**

**Thanks for the reviews from chapter one and I am sorry for the delay**

**This chapter is from Peters POV**

That morning…

I woke up and I felt a body next to mine. I looked over a saw a curtain of blonde hair. I pulled it aside and saw the peaceful sleeping face of one very special agent, Olivia Dunham. I smiled as I remembered what had happened the night before…

"_What are you…?", but before I could finish she kissed me with such a passion I fell back into the apartment and she followed, kicking the door closed behind her._

"_I need you Peter" she had said to me with lust pooling in her eyes…_

I snapped back out of it as she stirred next to me but then I heard shuffling coming from outside the door and then a loud squeal coming from what I could only assume was Walter. Then more shuffling and he was gone.

I leaned over to the now wide awake Olivia and kissed her, "good morning sweetheart" and as I said that I saw a slight look annoyance cross her face before she smiled,

"Good morning Peter, and what exactly are we going to do about Walter?" she said as a look of worry came over he face, making my heart sink an inch, "I mean we can't exactly tell him that we slept together, can we?" and at that comment I chuckled slightly

"Don't worry about it, just stay in bed and I'll get Astrid to come and pick him up and take him down to the lab" and with that she nodded and then kissed me and I could only just pull away long enough to mutter "Astrid, Walter" before she pulled me back down.

In the lab…

I threw Olivia up against the wall and kissed her. She held us there for a few minutes before pulling away smiling. "You know I really enjoyed last night, but maybe we shouldn't mention it to Walter just yet-", but I stopped her talking by kissing her again.

When she pulled away she was looking slightly flustered and she said nothing as we walked into the lab.

As soon as I walked in I noticed Walter sitting looking at Olivia as if he almost knew what had happened. He turned away and took a slurp of his milkshake, then surprised me by talking.

"Ah good morning agent Dunham, how was your night?" At that she gave me quick worried look before answering,

"It was lovely Walter, thank you", and with that she strutted over to her office, closing the door quickly. I just saw her peek out before shutting the blinds.

Anger was building in me, so I spoke the question I was thinking, "How could you have possibly known?" I just glared at Walter thinking 'Sometimes I could just kill him', and then he answered,

"Well son it was pretty obvious" which just sent me over the edge and I opened my mouth to say something when I realised Walter had gone back to slurping his milkshake while reading his new book.

That afternoon…

I was sat watching Olivia work. There was no new case and, even though Olivia didn't understand, I loved watching her work. I loved looking at her wearing her glasses.

At that moment my trail of thought was broken with a shout from Walter outside in the lab. "Yes, I've done it!"

As I walked through the door I couldn't help saying "What have you done now?" and I sighed, knowing it was probably something stupid and unnecessary. Then I noticed Olivia floating behind me I smiled internally.

"Well Peter, using the technology we got from the last case I have built a device that will take you to any specific fringe event so that hopefully we look over them and go back if we need to" he said sounding a bit too excited and talking rather fast even for him. "It could potentially be very dangerous if you were to go back to the same event twice but, it will take you there six hours before it is scheduled to happen"

He was beaming and out of the corner of my eye I could see Astrid looking slightly awestruck, but that did not stop the anger boiling up inside me. How could he be so stupid, time travel was highly dangerous, people could die if they used it.

"Walter give that to me", and as I said it I let the anger start to bubble over the top. As Walter saw that he gave me a pleading look, not wanting to give up on his creation but I just took a step closer and said "Walter please?, its for your own good"

He gave me the machine and I walked over to the other side of the lab and Olivia quickly followed. "Peter what's wrong?" she asked and I couldn't help smiling as she looked at me.

"Look Olivia people could get hurt if this machinery gets into the hands of the wrong people, I think it needs to be destroyed", and after I said that I automatically felt better, having shared this with Olivia.

"Come on, isn't it worth trying out, maybe just once, to find out when the first fringe event happened?"

I pondered that for a moment and then grabbed her arm and hit the button…

**Hope you liked it; I will try and upload a chapter every other day from now on.**

**Please review, it will make me write quicker, I promise**

**PS. Did you spot the NCIS reference?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys here comes chapter three, I hope you enjoy it. Sorry about the long wait, oooooops**

**Not meant to be offensive, just a bit of fun**

**All from Olivia POV**

Previously on Fringe…

"Look Olivia people could get hurt if this machinery gets into the hands of the wrong people, I think it needs to be destroyed", and after I said that I automatically felt better, having shared this with Olivia.

"Come on, isn't it worth trying out, maybe just once, to find out when the first fringe event happened?"

I pondered that for a moment and then grabbed her arm and hit the button…

Now…

There was blinding flash of white light and then it was dark. Not pitch black, but the room was only filled with fire light making it hard for me to make out the shapes in front of us.

"Peter, what on Earth did you just do and where are we? And why is it so damn dark?"

I pulled out my flashlight as Peter spoke

"Umm, Liv turn around" He sounded scared which was so odd for Peter that I automatically turned around to see what he was looking at.

There in front of us were six men all dressed in red and gold armour that looked like they had just stepped out of a film set for a movie set thousands of years ago.

On their heads they had gold helmets, then they had on a kind of red cloth skirt but the one thing that caught my eye was the fact that, not only were they carrying spears, but they were all pointed at us.

That's when my instincts kicked in and I pulled my gun from its holster and pointed it at them, which didn't scare them, if anything, they looked slightly amused.

Then one stepped forward into my eye line and I aimed my gun straight at his head. Then he spoke

"Who are you to turn up in the Pharaohs' presence unannounced, and dressed in such strange attire?" At that I took a closer look around and saw a pompous looking guy sat on something that could only be described as a throne, dressed in a white cloth skirt thing and a very horrendous wig, with an outraged look on his face.

Then I heard Peters voice in my ear and I turned my face slightly towards him.

"My name is Peter, and this is my wife Olivia," Did he just say _wife_? "We have been travelling and we got lost, you se-" I decided to cut in before he said anything stupid

"I work for the FBI, I demand that you drop your weapons or I will be forced to shoot."

And at that comment a few of the soldiers smiled and the man on the throne let out a haughty laugh, maybe what I said wasn't quite right for the time period…, but then my thoughts were interrupted by the same guy on the throne.

"Shoot my men with what, I don't see any arrows, and who are you a women demanding things from men? His comments took me by surprise but I didn't let it show. I just stared him down but then he looked away and spoke "Seize them"

All at once the soldiers in front of us started merging forward and Peter stepped in front of me, his voice standing out to me over the sound of clattering metal,

"Just leave us alone, and we won't hurt you, alright, you don't have to hurt us!" but again, at Peters comment, the man on the throne laughed and my cop training took over me.

I stepped around Peter and shot the nearest soldier in the leg with a resonating BANG, and several things happened all at once.

Firstly, the soldier I shot fell to the ground screaming in obvious pain and all the other soldiers gathered around him to check the injury.

Secondly, the 'Pharaoh' as I think he was called jumped up off of his throne and starting shouting at us,

"What sorcery is this, are you fiends working with the sorcerer Moses who has bestowed many foul doings over my kingdom"

But lastly I could feel Peters grip on my hand and his mouth next to my ear telling me we needed to get the hell out of dodge, so we turned and ran, still hearing Pharaoh shouting at us,

"Get out of my kingdom and away from my lands and never return, do you hear me, leave", so we ran.

When we got outside, my back hit the wall, panting I looked up and there was Peter in front of me, with a gleam in his eyes.

So I had just met a Pharaoh who had mentioned someone named Moses, and then it hit me with full force who he was.

"Sooooo, Liv, now you know how I used to live, you know with all the action, and running.

We just met the Pharaoh of Egypt, so what say you that we go see if we can find the famous Moses"

And my draw dropped…

**He He He, yes I will continue with cliff-hangers at the end of each chapter, but the difference between me and you is I know what happens next.**

**I would love reviews **_**hint hint**_**, so yeah I hope you liked it**


	4. Discontinuence

**Hi, I'm sorry but I have to decided to discontinue this story and start a new one because I have some new ideas.**

**I am sorry for the inconvenience**


End file.
